


Scars Are Souvenirs

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Even in the darkest places, Hurt/Comfort, Just remember, M/M, Prostitution, Rape Recovery, Romance, The light., To turn on, Torture, finding hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up after Chapter 45. Takaba is drugged and taken by Sudoh. In an attempt to get Takaba out of the way for good, Sudoh sells him to Sakazaki and lets the man have his way with him. Without any contact with Asami, Takaba is helpless and made a slave to the man who craved him from the very first moment he met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Takaba heard the sound before he woke up.

The ringing of his phone in his pant pocket, the vibration it made against his thigh. It was uncomfortable, unpleasant however...it woke Takaba up from his slumber as the world around him began to manifest in light and vibrant colors. He heard noises, voices, a soft mutter bidding him to wake, quietly calling his name. When reality hit him, and memories began to fill his brain, Takaba slowly sat up, feeling groggy. He opened his eyes only to be met by a bright light that caused them to shut again. With his hands, the sheets on what seemed like a bed of some sort.

_Where am I?_  He thought and by this time, his phone began to vibrate again. His initial thought was that it was Asami calling him, and remembering the events from earlier, Takaba quickly opened his eyes and made way to answer his phone.

"I wouldn't answer that." The soft voice caused Takaba to look ahead, and sitting before him in the brightly lit room in a chair across from him, was Sudoh Shuu. The model looked relaxed and as elegant as always as he stared at Takaba with some hint of annoyance in his eyes, as if Takaba was a pest he had to shake off.

"Where am I?" Takaba's voice was somewhat slurred, as he was still reacting from being drugged earlier.

"In one of my clubs. We're in a private room." Sudoh's reply was very brief.

Takaba itched his hair. "Why did you take me here! What gives_"

"You fell into my trap." Sudoh's voice darkened somewhat, as he silence a confused Takaba. "You were nosey enough to stick your nose into my business Takaba Akihito, and now you're paying for it."

Takaba glared. "Paying for it?" He found the strength and will to stand.

"Yes," Sudoh took a deep breath as if to gain composure. He then closed his eyes. "I gave you a chance before Takaba, to get away from this, all of this. But yet, you are persistent in your goal of pestering me, and not only are you becoming an inconvenience for me, but for my boss as well." He opened his eyes. "Asami."

Takaba clenched his fists. "Asami sent me." His voice was venomous. "And for such a loyal worker, he doesn't really trust you that much. Your slip up really put a shift between you it seems."

Sudoh glared. "You know nothing about how he thinks, in fact you know nothing about him." He stood and approached Takaba slowly. "You're just a pest who somehow managed to get yourself into a lot of trouble."

Takaba, even in his drugged state, didn't protest. He kept his mouth shut, causing Sudoh to smile.

"You know it's true, don't you? You're just one of Asami's pawns, he'll abandoned you without a second thought. It's people like me, that he sees true value in."

Takaba found himself taking a few deep breaths before sitting back down on the bed. "Hey, I may just be a pest...but I think we can both agree that," Takaba pondered on his response before he spoke, even wondering himself if it was true. "Asami cares for me, not you." He grinned. "You're just a worker. I may be a pest, but hey, he keeps me around. You're the one he doesn't trust."

Sudoh still stood as he glared down at Takaba with fire in his eyes. "How dare you." He snapped angrily. "You've gotten in my way for far too long." He bit his lip. "Asami was mine before you were thrown into his life. I will not back down to someone as useless and as insignificant as you."

Takaba made way to speak, however, a knock on the door drew the breath right out of him. "Come in." Was Sudoh's response. Takaba watched as a well built man stepped into the room, dressed in the usual dark suit that Takaba had grown so used to. Inwardly, he hoped that this man would either be Asami or Kuroda, some type of savior. However, he was shocked to see the same spiky haired, vulgar man from many nights before. The man who had attempted to leave a mark on him, the man who had so easily cowered when Takaba muttered the name, "Asami."

"Sakazaki." Sudoh's voice was impatient as he faced the man.

Sakazaki for the most part looked laid back at that moment, as a cigarette rolled in his mouth. However, his gaze hardened as his eyes drifted over Takaba, who sat paralyzed in the bed.

"Sudoh, why are you so pissed? Let loose for a bit_"

"I called you an hour ago. Hurry and get this trash out of my club. I don't want him here when Asami comes snooping around."

Takaba's eyes opened wide. "What?" He asked, shocked. "What do you mean?"

Sakazaki slowly approached him with a wicked smile on his face. "It's pay back, for last time. You never paid up, remember?" He withdrew a cloth from his jacket, and took a firm hold of Takaba's shoulder before he could escape. By this time, Sudoh had already made it to the exit. He looked back. "Have him gone before I get back." And with that, he left the two in the private room alone.

"Let me go!" Takaba yelled, falling victim to the older man's grasp as he was thrown on the bed.

"Oh no, I'm not going to do that again." Sakazaki pinned Takaba's hands over his head with one hand. With his other hand, he placed the cloth over Takaba's nose.

_No...No...No_! Takaba thought inwardly screaming as the world around him went black and surreal.

"Welcome to hell Takaba..." Sakazaki's voice trailed off in the background as Takaba felt his clothes being ripped from him. "And this time, not even your precious Asami can save you."

And as he drifted, he heard the ringing of his phone vanish with him.

* * *

**My sister and I don't like Sudoh anymore. At first we were like , 'He may not be that bad', but he and his little friend are both little bithces. Plus, after Asami figures out that Sudoh is tricking him and that he drugged Takaba, not only will he be Asami's bitch, but he'll be Takaba's bitch to. God I hate him...**

**Please review! Tell me what you think! I don't own the Finder Series.**

**And also, keep in your prayers Ukraine, Russia, Venezuela and last but not least, the Malaysian air plane that went missing.**

**So good night, sleep tight, Peace Out homies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank y'all, or you all, for the feed back and all those reviews. Please realize that this is not my normal genre, but when I read the manga, the plot just popped into my head. I think Sakazaki was mentioned for a reason, do you? He did what he did to Takaba, for a reason and I think that's important. As the manga goes, I'm quite worried about Takaba...I hope he's okay. Anyway, if my story is not your taste, then I advise you again, not to read. I'm not going to post hate/troll reviews. Just move on to a different story. And forgive me if I misspell names. I'm working on that...**

**Warnings: Some sexual abuse...cursing...angst.**

* * *

He woke up similar to how he felt earlier. Groggy and absent.

His head pounded as if a hammer beat on it. His stomach felt as if it would spill at any moment. Slowly, gathering the little strength he had, Takaba Akihito sat up, and forced his eyes open. He noticed many things at first, as he lazily stared around what seemed to be a large master bedroom. He realized he sat up in a large king sized bed and unsurprisingly, it was quite comfortable.

Takaba felt himself shakingly lightly, as a cool draft brushed over his skin, his exposed naked skin. He quickly looked at himself and realized that all of his clothes were gone. Hastily, he made way to grap the sheets and cover himself, so as not to be completely exposed.

Instantly, thoughts raced through his head as the painful reminders of last night began to shock his system. The drug, Sudoh...Sakazaki. He felt everything now, the soreness of before and now, both the fear and anxiety of what was to happen next.

"Asami..." He wasn't sure why the name rode upon his lips, but just thinking of the man made him feel guilty. Here he was again, stuck in such a situation where Asami would have to go out of his way to save him. Would Asami even try to help him this time? Hong Kong was different, as both Feilong and Asami were enemies at the time, but Takaba was pretty sure Sudoh and Sakazaki at least feared Asami.

How was he going to get out of this mess...hell, he didn't even have his phone! Asami had probably called him, numerous times. How worried was Asami? Well, if he was worried at all...Takaba had no idea and he didn't want to think about it. He fell backwards, onto the soft fabrics, and let the sheets caress his thin, naked body. He didn't know whether to give up hope or try to escape. The odds seemed stacked against him however, as he was in an unknown area without even his clothes.

The door opened.

Takaba didn't even bother looking up. He just listened as the heavy footsteps made way towards the bed and the smell of smoke became ever present.

"You were a nice fuck." The cold voice of Sakazaki spoke. "But I admit, I expected more from you."

Takaba felt pressure on the bed as Sakazaki sat, looking down above him, "Being Asami's bitch, you had to have at least some of your own talent...but I guess_"

"Shut up." Takaba looked at Sakazaki. "You're nothing but a sick bastard."

Sakazaki only chucked at the petty comment, and Takaba couldn't really blame him. Here he was, nothing but a freelance photographer trying to insult an Underground dealer.

Sakazaki hovered over Takaba and slowly removed the sheet, exposing Takaba. He then brought a hand to Takaba's stomach and softly rubbed down ward almost as if Takaba was too delicate to touch. During this time, Takaba felt his heart pump faster and his cheeks redden. instinctively, Takaba backed away, or at least he tried to, but he felt his movements become sluggish as all he could do was collapse again. Sakazaki only chuckled.

"The drug hasn't worn off kid." He said. "It only gets stronger when you move." Sakazaki slid his hand down to Takaba's abdomen and smiled.

"Just stop..." Takaba felt fear creep up his spine. "What do you want?" The question sounded foolish, as if could provide anything useful. But Sakazaki smiled as he drew his hand into his suit pocket and withdrew Takaba's phone.

"That's...my phone!"

"And about thirty missed calls from Asami." Sakazaki's voice became darker as he held the small object in his hands. "Should I call him now, tell him that his precious toy is going to get his ass plowed?" He grinned. "But you're used to that."

"Just give it back and let me go! If Asami figures out_" The first time Asami's name had come to Takaba's defense Sakazaki had been frightened, and Takaba had no idea the influence of his name. However, this time, not only did the name have less effect on Sakazaki but it made him furious. He brought a hand swiftly across Takaba's face, almost causing the young photographer to fly off of the bed.

Sakazaki then pulled him by his hair and roughly pinned him to the bed. "Your Asami isn't here to save you, little slut! Get that through your skull!" He fumed. "And it doesn't matter whether Asami cares, what matters is he has no idea where you are, but he's vulnerable with you gone. I can call him right now and threaten to kill you if he doesn't transfer all of his profits."

"No!" Takaba yelped. "Just, just...what do you want?"

"A lot of things. I'm a busy man, a hard working man. But it's people like Asami who put people like me to shame. Sudoh can have his nose in Asami's ass for all I care, but I can't stand the man. Using you like the little toy you are is gonna get me to the top. And if Asami comes looking for you, which he will, then I'm pretty sure I can come up with something. Let's say for instance, you're spilling information to me right now?"

"Wait? I'm not!" Takaba yelled.

"Oh, I doubt Asami will believe that. Sudoh is already coming up with a lie, after all, that bitch will do "anything", for Asami." He grinned, placing a hand on Takaba's body again, this time sliding down with his finger. "And as for that Kuroda...don't count on him saving you. He was in on it also."

What? Takaba knew Sakazaki read the shock in his face, as the older man let out a dry laugh.

"You seem surprised, but you were getting in the way." Sakazaki finger made was somewhere personal on Takaba's body causing him to squirm and yelp. "You react like a bitch!"

"You're sick..." Takaba felt the effects of the drugs but still remained aware as Sakazaki defiled him once again. His mind lingered on Kuroda and how lost he felt. Was Sakazaki just trying to break Takaba or was he telling the truth. Would Kuroda, Asami's friend truly betray him, just to get Takaba out of the way. Was he really so eager to get close to Asami, just as Sudoh was?

"I'm sick? That's rich coming from you, slut. You're filthy, yet you still have the nerve to insult someone like me? Look at you...nothing but a dog." Takaba bit his lips, feeling a foreign force intrude him. "Whether you belonged to Asami or not, you're mine now. If you're good I may just start pumping good drugs into your system."

Takaba made way to shout, but Sakazaki covered his mouth with his free, unsoiled hand. "Hell is where people like you belong, and hell is what you're going to get, Akihito."

OoOoOoOo

There was an uncertainty in both Sudoh and Kuroda that only Asami could feel as they spoke, informing them of Takaba's actions, his treacherous actions. After Sudoh's recent slip ups, Asami had little to no trust for him, but Kuroda was another case. He told Asami everything with ease, informing him that Takaba's initial intention was to meet with another club owner, to distribute a vast amount of Asami's information. His motives at the time were unclear at the time but he had gone missing afterwards. Luckily, because the meeting was held in club Dracena, Kuroda was able to find one of the club owners subordinates and get the information out of them.

In all honesty, Asami could smell a lie. The set up was too perfectly planned out, the fact that these two even came together to present Asami with their revelation seemed odd. And above all things, he knew how easy it was for people to utilize Takaba. But still, the evidence Kuroda presented him was hard to argue with, because as he viewed his information that was saved and stored away, he realized that a large sum of it was missing. Kuroda however, being a detective had easily attained it before it got into the wrong hands, and more likely, before it left club Dracena as Sudoh was also able to stop the subordinate that met with Takaba on behalf of his boss.

oOoOoOoOo

"That's why Takaba was so desperate to help you." Kuroda told Asami quietly, as the two just sat alone. Sudoh had left long ago. "He had been meeting with someone far before this and saw this as his chance to meet his , employer I suppose." He sighed. "We tried to get the subordinate to tell us the location of both his boss and Takaba, but he was quiet."

"What methods did you use?" Asami sounded less than pleased.

"Sudoh's men took care of him. He isn't in any shape to speak now. It would be months, perhaps_assuming he survives." Kuroda removed his glasses. "I'm sorry Ryuichi, I know that Akihito was important to you."

Asami chuckled. "He's only a pawn to me. He has no value if he's going around giving away my information. He'll be worth more dead." His mood suddenly darkened. "Look at me." Asami's voice was demanding as he spoke. And Kuroda did so, however, he had taken his glasses of moments before and stared with them off. Asami took note of this. "You are one of the only people I trust. I'm putting my faith in you, that you're telling the truth."

Kuroda nodded and placed his glasses back on, avoiding Asami's gaze. "I'd never lie to you. Is there something you want me to do."

Asami simple nodded. "Find the club owner Takaba was giving information to." He paused for a while as Kuroda stood.

"Is that all?"

"For now yes. And if you happen to come across Takaba, dead or alive, bring him to me. I have little tolerance for those who betray me."

Kuroda took that as his key to leave, as he stood and bowed. Seconds later he left the penthouse. Only Asami remained there, sitting on the sofa with a cigarette in his mouth. Whether or not Takaba was guilty or not, Asami truly didn't know. But without a doubt, he knew his employees were hiding something from him, and maybe Takaba played a part.

It didn't matter though, because Asami would always come out on top. And whether or not he still held any value for Takaba after that, the boy would come back to him, where he belonged, dead or alive.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! And I don't own the Finder Series!**


End file.
